Goodbye
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: I needed a bit more of a goodbye between Klaine, so I came up with this FILLER for 4x01 The New Rachel. Kurt asks Blaine to meet at school after classes, a plan in mind.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.**  
**

**A/N: **

What I love most about fanfiction, it does not have to be perfect, just something that brings you and me some happiness.

So this week's episode of Glee (YAY Season 4) … the two characters I missed most: Puck and Coach Beiste. Who are yours? Also, seeing Tina so out of character hurt, a lot. I hope they don't turn her into the new Quinn instead of into the new Rachel. I aslo do not appreciate Sue making fun of Quinn like that, felt very OC even for Sue. Most of all, I can't believe they just split up Mike and Tina like this. How? What? Just like this, really?

* * *

**Goodbye**

It is the late afternoon, on a school day, one of the first of this new school year. The whole place is deserted, pretty much completely, except for the auditorium.

The school orchestra has to seize every opportunity they can to get in some practice time in the April Rhodes Pavillion, which is tougher than it might sound, between the Cheerios, Glee and the Theatre Club.

So like in the last years the first weeks of the school year are their time to call the stage their own, before Sue gives in to the cold on the football field and moves her Cheerios inside, and before Mr. Schue has actually managed to assemble his Glee Club at all, which he seems to have to do over and over every year.

Searching for Kurt, who has asked to meet him at school after classes today, Blaine has been walking the halls for a while, after stowing his school bag away in his car, before he comes to find Kurt leaning against the wall at the half open auditorium door, listening intently.

Not too long ago Kurt would have flinched heavily and recoiled in on himself if someone had so much as brushed his shoulder walking by, today he hums in acknowledgment of the loved warmth of his boyfriend's body as Blaine's arms come around Kurt's waist and his chin to rest on Kurt's right shoulder.

Kurt breathes in and out deep, once, twice, and Blaine knows Kurt's eyes have just closed.

The music filtering through the door into the hall is soft, harmonious, and put together in a way the Glee Club only every manages days before competition it seems, if at all in practice, not months ahead like the school orchestra.

"They sound great."

Blaine smiles, "They do."

They stand and just listen for a moment more to the musicians, a lot of them friends with Blaine and Kurt, working their magic.

When Kurt turns and clasps Blaine's left hand in his own right, leading him down the corridor and into the choir room Blaine is taken by surprise.

Kurt stops them right in the center of the room, and has to smile at Blaine's slightly confused but more so curious expression. "I would drive all the way to Dalton and back just to stand with you on those steps again, but my flight is tomorrow and I still have to pack so I thought," Kurt breathes in deeply, breath stuttering a little as he lets it out, "You, Blaine are my first truly happy memory of school life, I … I want this to be my last memory of Glee, of high school," and with these words Kurt leans in and almost instantly parting his lips at first touch pulls Blaine into a deep kiss. They quickly find each other in a hug just as all encompassing.

Seventeen minutes later they are walking down the corridors hand in hand for what might very well be the last time ever.

The quiet is startling compared to the every school day's buzz. But that is just as it is between Kurt and Blaine now, not many words needed.

Of course they still spend hours upon hours talking, almost every single day, simply because they want to, but needed, no needed are words really only on special occasions like only days ago in the school yard when Blaine had to remind Kurt that he does not doubt Kurt for a second, does not doubt them and their love.

Blaine tightens the hold of his hand on Kurt's a little as they step outside the doors, and Kurt lets out a deep breath, lets go off so many things.

Then something in their dynamic shifts, like it does too, often, wordless and effortless, almost, when needed, and Blaine is the one leading Kurt further away from the steps they just came down, and the building behind them.

And as their shoes leave the ground, climbing into Blaine's car, Blaine knows what Kurt has no space in his mind yet to realize, too preoccupied with the move so much wanted but never the less scary, '_You will never be him again, the boy who has walked these halls.' _

And it scares Blaine, and it gives him hope, because as much as he loves him, his Kurt, there are many things he wishes for Kurt to feel more comfortable with. And he cannot wait for Kurt to come back here to his graduation and just kiss him, _'...me,'_ in front of everyone without even giving it a second thought – Blaine hopes, and dreams. No really, he does, many nights.

The wish fresh in mind, Blaine leans over and captures Kurt's lips in his, and as they break apart again says, "I love you," for the 184th time in their relationship, not that Blaine has counted but the universe secretly keeps record of everything, bad and good. It knows too that Kurt with his next words, "I love you," is at 201 already. The difference mainly having build in all the hours Kurt had spent holding Blaine, drugged up and asleep, in the days after the slushy incident, and in that one afternoon after the talk with Miss Pillsbury about their future - Blaine in Kurt's arms, in tears,and Kurt aiming to sooth and reassure after the mess with Chandler's texts.

He puts in the gear and drives out of the parking lot towards _Hummel's Lube and Tire_, they have promised Burt to stop by to see if there is already a buyer for Kurt's car.

There is dinner afterwards at the Hummel's, despite it being a Wednesday; and then there is dueting while packing and … one last night, together, in Lima, Ohio.


End file.
